


Quidditch Champion Kisses

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Cho is a Ravenclaw in every sense: a little bit shy, very smart, and always has her nose buried in a book. Hermione Granger is every bit the Gryffindor: loyal, daring, and the best seeker the Gryffindor Quidditch team has seen in years.As it happens, their relationship is everything either of them has ever wanted.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Hermione Granger
Series: Love in Every Universe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Quidditch Champion Kisses

Cho cheered from the Ravenclaw stands as Hermione circled the Quidditch pitch, pumping her fists in glee. Hermione began to fly over, and Cho hurried to the front of the stands. 

“Did you see that?” Hermione asked, her bushy hair pulled back in a windswept ponytail. Cho tried not to be distracted by how muscular Hermione’s arms looked as she gripped the broom handle, or how her thighs were accentuated by the Quidditch uniform.

“You won!” Cho laughed.

“I caught the snitch!” Hermione shouted giddily, and then she was leaning forward on her broom, pulling Cho into a simmering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
